custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Saran
Saran was a Ga-Matoran native to the Northern Continent who accompanied Toa Jollun to the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Similarly to all other Ga-Matoran, Saran began her life on Spherus Magna, where she helped to construct the Matoran Universe. Eventually, she was placed in a village near the Western Plains of the Northern Continent, where she worked as a Trader. This profession occasionally offered the opportunity for her to travel around the Matoran Universe to acquire exotic merchandise, though she frequently chose to popularize local products. As such, the traditional handcrafts on her shelves provided her business with a strong reputation for local heritage. Regularly, Saran's stall was stocked with farming equipment to aid the resident agricultural workers of the Western Plains. For a number of years, Saran lived a pleasant and leisurely life in the confines of her village. Additionally, Saran was known to have traveled around Metru Nui and admired the Sculpture Fields of Po Metru at one point in her life, as well as the Great Canals of Ga Metru. To Be Added Reign of Shadows At the point of Makuta Teridax's domination of the Matoran Universe, Saran had taken up residence in Nynrah with Jollun and Tollubo. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, the Matoran went into hiding, where they encountered Mesa and Glonor; both of whom had managed to evade capture. However, under unclear circumstances, the group's location was compromised by a rogue Rahkshi of Fragmentation, which proceeded to kill Mesa and injure Jollun before Glonor and Tollubo were able to band together and kill the Rahkshi themselves. The group later took up refuge in an old, abandoned fortress on the coast of the island. It was here that Mesa was buried and the Matoran settled. After several weeks of isolation, Toa Gali arrived on the island, making contact with the four Matoran and enabling their escape, along with a large number of Fe-Matoran. Catching wind of a Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Matoran Universe, Saran and her allies joined the ranks of the resistance. After the death of Makuta Teridax and the debilitation of the Great Spirit Robot, Saran and the rest of the denizens of the Matoran Universe emigrated to Spherus Magna. To Be Written Abilities and Traits Being a Ga-Matoran, Saran would have controlled the element of Water. However, being a Matoran, she did not have access this ability yet. In spite of this, she did have a considerable degree of natural flexibility and was capable of holding her breath underwater for prolonged periods of time. Mask and Tools Over the course of her life, Saran was known to have worn a Noble Ruru. Whether this mask was worn throughout the entirety of her life, however, is unknown. Upon her arrival in the Fractures Universe, Saran adopted a Kanoka Disk Launcher. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Over Your Shoulder'' - Death *''Judgment Day'' - Mentioned Trivia *At the time of her death, Saran had successfully secured an occupation in the Fractures Universe and was saving her income in order to purchase a Kohlii Staff. Category:Matoran